1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to horticulture and more particularly to an improved supporting device for supporting a plant or a tree through a wire or cable secured to a foundation surface.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of supporting devices have been provided in the prior art for supporting a plant or a tree. In general, the supporting devices of the prior art have been used for supporting young plants or trees in two different situations. Firstly, the supporting devices of the prior art were used for supporting young plants or trees with underdeveloped root systems. The underdeveloped root systems did not provide sufficient anchoring for the plant or tree to withstand strong winds. Secondly, the supporting devices of the prior art were used for supporting young plants or trees located within root containers or root bags. In this situation, the root container or root bags provided little or no support for the young plant or tree from strong winds.
The supporting devices of the prior art can be found in various configurations. The following United States patents are examples of supporting devices proposed by the prior art for meeting the needs of supporting young plants or trees in either a nursery or in a commercial or residential installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,761 to Prieur discloses a tree support in which the belt encircling the tree trunk is fastened to a stake. The tree support is made of inert non-wettable material which prevents the growth of microorganisms at the point of contact of the belt with the tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,401 to Shisler discloses a tree support which is adjustable with respect to a given tree diameter to be encircled and adjustable with respect to the distance between the tree and a stationary base. The tree encircling portion is non-abrasive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,056 to Stropkay discloses a tree tie and the like comprising a single length of nylon strap having adjustable loops at its respective ends, with the strap ends at such loops secured solely by threading about retainer sleeves or slides. A winding device can be applied to the strap for variable shortening of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,403 to Williams discloses a support apparatus for supporting a cantilevered beam from a T-shaped post. A bracket having a cross-shaped aperture therein composed of a pair of spaced horizontal plates joined along one edge by vertical center plates is attached to an end of the cantilevered beam for sliding registry with the post. A bolt is threaded through a hole in the center plate to bear against the post, and an alternate method utilizes two bolts. The first embodiment disclosed uses a first collar portion attached to a free end of the beam and a second collar portion to form a cylindrical collar for a plant support. The second embodiment utilizes a flat plate on the cantilevered beam for supporting a mailbox or the like. A third embodiment has a pair of hooks attached to the cantilevered beam for hanging support of a sign. The fourth embodiment includes a pair of outwardly curving horizontal arms each of which has a cylindrical pin extending upwardly therefrom for registry in corresponding holes in a device to be supported such as the plant holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,342.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,666 to Ness et al. discloses a tree support of self-stabilizing type including a pair of yieldable assemblies each comprising a first hook adapted to be attached to the upper portion of a stake, a second hood having a yieldable covering adapted to be attached to the trunk of a tree to be stabilized, and a tension spring having opposite ends respectively connected to the aforementioned hooks and extending therebetween. The pair of yieldable assemblies are connected between a tree to be stabilized and a pair of similar vertical stakes spaced at opposite sides of the tree and spaced from the tree sufficiently that the springs of the assemblies are under at least limited tension and the assemblies being operable to return the tree to initial vertical position regardless of the direction in which the tree is swayed by wind or otherwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,299 to Smoak et al. discloses a tree support strap which is made of a climatologically degradable material so that it will deteriorate and fall away from the tree after an initial period of support lasting a predetermined period of time. The support strap attaches to conventional stays or guy wires but does not require these wires to actually contact the trunk of the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,210 to Hupfl discloses an apparatus for supporting various different types of plantlife growing in a ground area including stakes adapted to be inserted into the ground with preferably a pointed end formed of hard plastic preferably recycled. The one or more stakes define a slot extending therethrough adapted to receive a supporting strap of hard or preferably recycled plastic. The supporting strap includes a flat surface adapted to support the shaft of a vertically growing plant or tree without damaging thereto. The strap is preferably generally rectangular in cross section and includes a plurality of studs thereon and defines a plurality of apertures therein. The studs are adapted to extend through the apertures to form the supporting strap into circular formations of varying lengths for supporting of plantlife growing adjacent to the stake. The supporting strap is designed to extend through the preferably rectangular slots in the stakes to facilitate support. A tubular locking device is included for extending about the studs at the location where they are locked with respect to the apertures to facilitate maintaining of retainment therebetween. The tubular locking device preferably extends about the supporting strap and is movable longitudinally therealong.
U.K. Patent 2,244,089A to Nash discloses a method of securing two adjacent members together, comprising the steps of encircling at least part of one member and at least part of the adjacent member with a length of rope or cable so as to bind the first member to the latter; and adjustably securing together the free ends of the rope or cable by means of a securing device comprising a plate having for each of the free ends of the rope or cable a respective series of at least two apertures through which the rope or cable can be woven in use, such that when the two free ends of the rope or cable are threaded through their respective series of apertures, they are thereby held in position relative to the plate.
Although the foregoing patents have attempted to meet the needs of the prior art, the aforementioned patents suffered from certain deficiencies and accordingly have not solved the needs of the horticultural art.
A major deficiency of the prior art supporting devices set forth above was the fact that each of the supporting devices had to be individually secured to a foundation surface by separate wires or cables. Unfortunately, a plurality of supporting devices could not be used with the same wire or cable in a supporting system. If the same wire or cable was used to secure a plurality of the supporting devices affixed to a plurality of trees, the individual tree could not be readily removed from the supporting system.
Another major deficiency of the prior art supporting devices set forth above was the fact that many of these supporting devices were overly complex and overly expensive. Furthermore, many of these prior art supporting devices damaged the plant or tree during periods of high wind.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for supporting a tree with a cable wherein the device may be utilized within a supporting system for supporting a plurality of trees.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a tree with a cable which is capable of being used with a plurality of similar devices for supporting a plurality of trees from a single cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a tree with a cable which does not damage the tree during periods of high wind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a tree with a cable which is inexpensive to manufacture and to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a tree with a cable which may be readily removed from the tree.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a tree with a cable which may be readily removed from the supporting cable in the remote event of the damage to the improved device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a tree with a cable that is adaptable to plants and trees of various sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a tree with a cable that is capable of withstanding a hostile outdoor environment.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description setting forth the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.